onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Gaburu Manga Infobox.png
Good image vs bad image Why do you want white spots and a super-bright flag? Sewil's. 18:39, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, the minor details that can cause an edit war... 18:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Though just to say, the contrast on Galaxy's image is...really bad. I doubt Viz's scans are exactly like the page, and this is proof. 19:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It's exactly like the magazine. Non-doctored > Doctored. 19:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) What exactly makes you so sure that it's exactly like the magazine? 19:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't need to be sure. You're being ignorant. They've advertised it as being directly from the magazine. It is exactly what you would see on paper when you bought it. 19:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ...So you just believe what the advertisements say, even without proof? Okay then. The other scan still looks better and is probably more true to the paper. The Viz scan has too high of a contrast. 21:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I thought we said not to use Viz images in the forum vote anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 01:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC) It's not doctored, it's cleaned, if you hate cleaned images so much, would you rather use the shitty raws and not let them get cleaned because they are "directly from the magazine"? Too bad Nada. If the original looks like that, then it's edited. The raws are not directly from the magazine, those are from crap scanners. The viz one is the closest to the original we have, and therefore oda's original drawing. The mangastream one is way too dark. ST, that's only if it has english on it. 01:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "This poll is now CLOSED. The final verdict: Viz Images will not be used and the current guidelines remains the same." SeaTerror (talk) 01:26, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Do you actually have evidence that it's from the magazine? Advertisements don't count. I can advertise myself as a 40 year old cougar trying to escape from from my spouse and have a little fun. That doesn't mean I am, just like just because Viz says they're the same as the magazine means they are. 01:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Whether it's scanned by a professional or a fan doesn't matter since the final result is how it looks like after it's cleaned and there's absolutely nothing missing in the better-looking version. I don't think Oda draws that shitty like in your image so no, it's not closer to the original. Only about English on drawings ST. That was the purpose of the forum. Do you have evidence that it isn't? 01:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm not the one making a claim. I doubt it's closer with how weird it looks, but if it is, I'll keep my mind open for it. But if you want to say that this image, which doesn't look very good, is closer to the magazine, please explain how. Just saying "it's the same" isn't a valid answer. 01:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Right here. Forum:Viz_Manga_Images#Poll SeaTerror (talk) 01:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Only about English on drawings ST. Official image = magazine. 01:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Good. Correct lighting is there now. 01:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) You need to read the poll again and again then. SeaTerror (talk) 01:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC)